With the development of intelligent terminals, people are demanding more and more display quality, not only to provide a greater display of better display equipment, but also require them to carry, the traditional LCD display can not meet the requirements of users.
OLED technology is known as the next generation of display technology, with the development of OLED display technology matures, the vast number of consumers to experience the OLED display and the traditional LCD display a huge difference, followed by the OLED consumer market is growing rapidly. Because of the characteristics of OLED self-luminous, making the response time is short, high contrast, wide viewing angle, wide color gamut, display panel light, can be bent and other characteristics can be achieved. In particular, OLED display panel can be bent, to the consumer to bring the concept of subversive, so Flexible (foldable) OLED in recent years is the mainstream of the development of the industry.
In the past, most of the flexible display devices employ a folded structure in which the middle frame used to carry the flexible display panel is divided into several assembly parts, and the respective assembly parts are connected by one or more hinge assemblies. With the rotatable structure of the hinge assembly, the adjacent two assembly parts can be folded so that the size of the flexible display device is reduced and conveniently carried. However, due to the presence of the hinges, there is a gap between the adjacent two assembly parts when the display device is fully deployed, and the entire flexible display panel cannot be fully supported, and the partial flexible display panel is in a floating state. In this way, the flexible display panel is liable to cause wrinkles, affecting the display effect; at the same time, the user is liable to damage the flexible display panel due to the absence of the bottom support during the finger touch.
It is desirable to find a display device suitable for deployment or folding of a flexible display panel.